


[Art] Cradle

by Nonexistenz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Helpful Peter, Hurt Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPBB 2019] Art is inspired by the story "Cradle" by macaronigrillePeter stretches open Wade’s fingers, slowly, gently. He had seen correctly. Most of Wade’s fingers are broken. Peter winces. But still Wade curls his fingers a little bit, still cradled in Peter’s hands. Like it had been a while since he felt a soft touch.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	[Art] Cradle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760689) by [macaronigrille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronigrille/pseuds/macaronigrille). 



> Part of the [Spideypool Big Bang 2019/20](https://spideypoolbigbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This was actually my first time drawing those two, was fun, but took forfuckingever. Please check out the awesome fic that inspired this, totally worth reading!

[](https://imgur.com/N4WLPXg)

[](https://imgur.com/6Bhwoke)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/190867328912)


End file.
